1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric connecting module for an electric component of a motor vehicle. The electric connecting module has a connecting section on the electric component and at least two electrical contacts. The electric connecting module also has a housing with a connecting opening that can be connected to the connecting section. At least one cable opening is disposed laterally on the connecting housing in relation to the connecting opening to route electric connecting lines through the connecting opening and to connect them to the contacts.
The invention also relates to an electrical circuit arrangement for a motor vehicle having a housing in which power electronics components are accommodated, and having an electric connecting module for making electrical contact with the power electronics components.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-voltage components, power electronics, batteries or the like of a motor vehicle generally are connected electrically to high-voltage cables and cable lugs. These electric connections then are covered by separate high-voltage covers to minimize the risk of short-circuits. The high-voltage cables usually are led off laterally to reduce the required installation space in the surroundings of the high-voltage cover. Such a high-voltage contact-making arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,741,466 B2.
The known high-voltage contact-making arrangement disadvantageously requires individual connecting modules to be developed for each high-voltage component, and high-voltage cable routing is predefined in accordance with the installation location in the motor vehicle. The cable routing can be used only for a specific installation variant and as a result does not permit use for different applications and installation locations in the motor vehicle, or only permits this with increased development expenditure.
The object of the invention is to provide an electric connecting module for an electric component of a motor vehicle where the electric component can be used in a flexible way for different applications.